Summer wake up call
by sleepyalicedreams
Summary: Harry is sleeping the day away at the Burrow when somebody decides to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

…**.**

It's a warm sunny morning at the Burrow. It's the middle of the summer after the golden trios sixth year which found every teenager still asleep even though it was well past noon. Harry Potter, Boy who lived, was no exception to this. He was sleeping in Bill's old room. He lay on his stomach using his arms as a pillow. Despite the sunny day outside it was nothing but dark inside the room due to a thick black blanket that had been placed over the window.

The sleeping young man didn't notice the bedroom door open nor when it closed. He slept on as somebody sat on the bed beside him. However, when that person started to rub his back up and down he moaned in his sleep. The older male smiled softly down at him. He started to run his hands down the others back again. Slowly rubbing along the contracting muscles before coming to a stop on hip bones.

"Harry." The other man whispered after leaning down close to his ear. "Come on, baby, wake up."

"Mmmm"Harry shifted closer to the male. "Why?"

"It's two in the afternoon and everybody is asleep." The other male answered.

"Everybody?" Harry rolled to his back lazily.

"Yes." Was the reply as Harry wrapped his arms loosely around the others neck. "Mum and Dad went out for a few hours and everybody else in the house is dead to the world."

"Mmm…missed you." Harry burrowed his face into the others neck trying to pull him down.

"Missed you too." He started to suck Harry's neck lightly before running his tongue over what will surely be a mark.

"Bill." Harry moaned arching into the mouth.

Bill could feel his cock twitching at the sound of his name on his boyfriend's mouth. Harry pulled him down on top before spreading his legs so that Bill could fit between them. Bill grinded slightly against Harry's already hard cock.

"I was having a wonderful dream." Harry's breathing was coming a little heavier as the leaned his head back on his pillow and raised his hips to meet Bills.

"What was it about?" Bill went back to kissing his neck his hips picking up speed slightly.

"I-it… *gasp*…Bill…It w…was aaaab-boout you."

"Mmmm….what was I doing?"

"Pounding my ass into the…mattress." Harry clung tightly to the others man's back. Their hips now rocking in a hard slow tempo. "C-c-cl-ose."

"Wanna hear you, baby." They rested their foreheads together. Their eyes held when they met. Bill gripped Harry's hips firmly, guiding them against his and he sped back up. Harry cried out his release not even 30 seconds later soon followed by the older man who groaned.

Their lips met in a loving kiss after coming down from their high. Harry reached down between them where he un did Bill's pants. He reached his hand past his boxers and started to stock him. Bill let out a loud deep groan at the ministrations on his sensitive penis.

"Harry…fuck..." Bill started thrusting his hips into the hand. "I want in you."

"Then get in me." Harry answered.

Bill forced himself off the bed long enough to undress before slipping under the sheet and cover that Harry lay under only to find the other male already nude. He raised his eyebrow causing a blush to spread over Harry's face.

"It got hot." Bill laughed at him.

"What if my sister came in?"

"I guess she would see something she has always wanted too."

"I guess she would."

Harry wrapped his arms back around the other man. Bill kissed him gently as he was sliding his hand over chest abs, stomach and past hips to rest on thigh. He rolled halfway on top of Harry before spreading the other male's legs so he could rest between them again. He reached for the lube that he kept in the top draw before slicking up three fingers. He spread Harry's legs further apart.

"Sex, fuck, or love?"

"All of the above." Harry gasped as a finger was pushed into him.

"You sure you can do all that?" Harry spread his legs across the mattress and shifted his hips.

"Y-y yeah. " Bill slid in another finger. Harry moaned and pushed back. "M-More."

For the next several minutes Bill worked to get Harry ready only deeming him so when he was pushing back on four fingers from one hand along with two on the other. He withdrew his fingers causing Harry to whimper. He slicked his hard flesh before leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth as he pushed in. Harry cried out in pleasure. Bill slowly pushed in until his felt his balls hit the other males' ass. Harry tanged his hands into long red locks pulling Bills lips to his own. They kissed with every ounce of love they felt for each other as Bill pulled out before slamming back in. Harry through his head backing. Bill rested his head on Harry's shoulder as he slammed in and out of the tight heat that belonged to the man he had come to love.

"Hey, where's Bill?" Ginny asked from outside the door.

"How should I know?" Ron snapped at his sister.

The two lovers inside the dark room stopped but didn't pull apart. Both of them were looking at the door.

"Mum just flooed saying to tell him to make sure he feeds us something when we wake up."

"Ginny, your old enough to make your own food."

"I know that. My point is I can't find him."

"Well, he's around here somewhere."

"I'll check his room."

The two inside the room sat up but Bill still didn't pull out.

"Harry is asleep in there. Leave him alone." After a few more seconds they heard them walk off. Harry left his body fall back onto the bed. Bill leaned over capturing his lips as he started to pound into him.

"Bill." Harry moaned. "Harder."

He wasn't worried about his younger siblings hearing them. He had put a silencing charm up when he had come in. He sat up on his knees with Harry's lower body in his lap and the covers pooled around them. He started to thrust harder and faster as he hit Harry's prostate over and over.

"nnaahh..b-b-b…oh god…gunna…gunna cum."

"Touch yourself." Bill moaned.

Harry slid both hands down his body. His left pitching his nipples while his other pumped his cock. Bill sped up even more. The headboard slammed into the wall over and over again.

"William!" Harry screamed as he released his seed for the second time.

"Harry…" Bill followed right before slumping on top of the other male.

Sweat ran down both of them while they gasped.

"I love you." Harry stated once he was laying on Bill's chest to sleep.

"I love you." Bill answered kissing his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

…**.**

"Bill! Ron!" Molly called out a few minutes after flooing home.

Bill forced himself out of bed, not really wanting to leave his lover, dressed and hurried to the kitchen where Ron and his mother were talking.

"Your dad is out back setting up tables for dinner. Can you two go help him?" She was pulling pots and pans out of the cabinets.

"Yeah. I'll go get Harry so he can help too."

"NO!" Bill all but screamed. The other two looked at him with frowned brows. "Umm… he didn't sleep well last night. He kept having nightmares so just let him sleep."

"Bill, are you alright?" His mum placed her hand on his forehead.

"Yes. I'm great."

"Alright. You two go help your dad." They did.

Molly Weasley knew something wasn't right. Her son had never yelled like that without a reason. So she did what any mother would do. She went to see what the problem was. She went up to Bill's room where Harry was staying since he was having trouble sleeping with Ron snoring. What she saw surprised her. She opened the door and there lay Harry…naked…covered in cum…with hickies...

"Oh my." She couldn't help but stare.

"Mum." Ginny called. Molly quickly shut the door.

"Coming dear."

Throughout the rest of the night she watched her son and the boy she loved as her own. She couldn't believe that she didn't see it before. The light touches, the hand holding under the table, the smiles they shared with each other when nobody was watching and the way they looked at each other like there was nobody else on the plant. She couldn't help but wonder how it started and when they planned on telling everybody.

"Bill, baby, can you help me with the dishes please?" She asked with a motherly smile.

"Yeah." He got up to help her clear the table while the others went off to different place through the house. For a long time they didn't say anything. She washed the dishes with Bill drying and putting them away. But finally she decided she wanted to know.

"How long?" She didn't look at him.

"How long what?" He started to place a dish in the cabinet. His face showed nothing.

"How long have you and Harry been together?" The dish fell to the floor.

"Everything okay in there?" Arthur called out.

"Everything is fine dear." Molly called before spelling the plate right. She turned her pale son to face her. "I'm not mad. I'm not upset. I'm just wondering how long."

"A year and six months." He forced himself to answer. "Mum…"

"Bill, it's okay. I just wanted to know. I'm not going to tell anybody either. That's for you two to do when you are ready."

"Mum….Thanks." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on her forehead.

"Come on. We have to finish this." She returned his hug.

….

"Bill." Harry groaned. How could he not? Bill was between his legs sucking him off.

The older man hummed as Harry's hands tightened in his hair. The raven hair teen hips jerked up. Bill pulled away. Harry whined.

"Why'd you stop?"

Bill leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Because you're not cumming until I'm balls deep. You can cum however much you want to after that." As a new wave of heat ran through him Harry flipped them so he was on top then pushed himself down on his lover. His head fell back once he was all the way down. Bill panted and grabbed his hips. Harry grabbed them and put them above his head.

"My turn to have control." Harry stated before kissing him and pulling back.

Bill smirked and placed his hands behind his head. Harry leaned back onto his hands then started to roll his hips but didn't lift up. The smirk left Bills face as he groaned.

"Fuck." He went to grab the hips working against him but his hands were smacked away. He tired moving his hips back and up resulting in Harry leaning forward and holding them down as he teased him.

After a few more minutes Harry's teasing got to him so he lifted up and slid back down causing them both to groan. A slow pace was set.

"Harry." Bill groaned fisting the sheets. "Stop teasing."

Harry sped up only a little. Bill growled and flipped them over before pulling out.

"Hands and knees." Bill panted. Harry did what he was told. His hips where grabbed and a hard cocked slammed back into him. A fast pace was set with one of Bills hands on Harrys leg and the other on his hip.

"Bill…"Harry pushed back with each thrust. "mmmm."

At Harry's hot passage clenching around him Bill reached around to pump the pulsing cock. Harry cried out with a deep shudder. His cum streaming onto the bed below him. He moaned again when the other man's hot seed fill him.

…..

Hope you like. Please review.


End file.
